vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117740-give-me-a-reason-to-stay
Content ---- Like everyone else on this forum, you need to find your own reason to stay in this game. If you really like dailies / playing console games, they've released some solo content to play through over and over again if you want. You could always try clash of clans. That's what I do whenever pvp queues aren't popping. Or forum trolling. That's a good one too. You're already in the right place. Perhaps you could find a character to roleplay and then become that online or you could even make it your mission to breathe rainbows up the rear of CRB studios. I'd suggest finding a second game to spend your time in (if you have a lot of free time) and come back in between content patches. | |} ---- ---- ---- Why not try it? it IS content... | |} ---- /seventies erotic movie music Anyway, if you feel you've played everything you can in game without trying anything else (by the sounds of it there is things you haven't tried) then it is up to you whether you want to continue or not :) good luck on whatever you decide :D | |} ---- I really like you. Like seriously that's the hardest I've laughed all morning about the roleplay thing. But really those are your options. Wildstar will not meet the content delivery that they promised. Unless there's a drastic overhaul with management / more team being hired (we actually got signficant layoffs instead), it's simply not going to happen. The game did not live up to its hype and that's a fact. As far as other games to play, your guess is as good as mine man. I've been in the process of a move / working late over the last couple of weeks, since there's really nothing going on in Wildstar. I play Clash of Clans on my phone because some buddies of mine at work play, and I have planetside 2 updated and I'm thinking of reupdating league of legends. Other than that Don't Starve looks pretty funny and it's a relatively cheap indie game (I think available on Steam), You could also maybe try doing something besides playing video games. My new housemates have a little puppy that's been a blast to have around. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The short answer is that the developers don't even know what they're doing. The perceived answer is just quarterly drops, without deadlines, just whenever they have stuff finished. LOL | |} ---- Here's the thing about that though, as finely tuned as W* combat is, it'll never compete with solo RPG console titles as much as anyone says it can, your wrists won't agree. Joypad support should come in lieu of solo content and if it doesn't I'ma have to agree with the OP on this.. That the development focus is backwards I mean really solo content in an MMO is the silliest thing I heard of, we already have quests, challenges and housing which I thought was more then enough to stay occupied finding a group to play with. | |} ---- Yeah for real. This game could be controller compatible very easily. 8 action skills on the LAS and you could use a modifier to get any of your less used things. Lots of movement with no strict targetting requirements. This game is perfect for a console port, even. Hahahaha | |} ---- ---- maybe just try not being a scumbag and group up. i;m on the other end of the spectrum and I don't like doing content UNLESS there are other people involved. I really don't see the point of playing a MMO by myself. I think that allowing a solo player to VERY easily and without a lot of effort complete content with other people is a better goal. see daily roulettes in ffxiv as an example | |} ---- Heh, I don't know if anyone will have the magic words that will convince you to stay if you decide to leave. It kind of sounds to me like you're just plain Burned Out on Wildstar, especially if you have been playing Wildstar and ONLY Wildstar ever since you got it. Burn Out is perfectly normal, I don't care what you're doing. I'm pretty sure that even Porn Stars don't feel like going to work some days. Here's my suggestion, take it how you will: Buy CREDD, and buy as much of it as you can. Spend every last Platinum you have on CREDD. I mean this sincerely. Why, though? 1) By buying CREDD with your Platinum you are justifying someone else's $20 purchase of CREDD on top of their normal $15 subscription payment. They spent $35 of their hard-earned money that month specifically with the intention of selling that $20 to someone in the game for Platinum, and by buying it with your Platinum you are enhancing their gaming experience and (hopefully) helping them to achieve their goals as a player. 2) If you buy as much CREDD as you can, you are freeing yourself to take a break without having to decide in advance if you will be coming back or not. So, for example, if you purchase 3 CREDD from the CREDD exchange, you just purchased 90 DAYS worth of game time and for the next 90 DAYS Wildstar is basically Free to Play for YOU and you saved yourself $45 dollars! 2.5) Now as a bonus, if you do decide that it is time to take a break from Wildstar, but a month from now if you start to "get the itch" to play Wildstar again you won't have to wrestle with yourself over the decision to renew your sub - Because your account will STILL BE ACTIVE! Yes! Hassle Free decision making down the road right there! 3) Let's say hypothetically that you never have the urge to play Wildstar again, your "break" turns into "meh, don't care"... well, you're not going to care about all the Platinum that you spent on the CREDD (because you're not playing anymore) and you will still have made a positive contribution to someone else's gameplay experience. Which means that you're still the "good-guy" in this scenario :) A final note: Wildstar has what I believe to be the most fluid and active combat system I have ever seen in an MMO to date (others come close, but there is ONLY ONE Wildstar!). Most people who leave and come back down the road say the same thing "Wildstar has ruined every other MMO for me". And, I firmly believe that if you take a break, you will genuinely miss Wildstar's gameplay sometime in the near future and you will want to come back. Do yourself a favor, buy the CREDD. You will help yourself, the person that spent $20 extra dollars, and you will help Carbine. No matter what you decide to do, everybody wins :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- To be honest forum trolling is the only PVP in this game anymore. I will also say the dailies in this game were by far the worst dailies I have played (my opinion), I like dailies where i can zone out and not overly play attention - can do that on my warrior doing dailies not all other classes are so fortunate as warriors though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It wasn't a sustainable pace. Anyway, rushed deployment schedules lead to bad design decisions. Can't just chalk it up to- release was fine they just made a bad design decision. This is not to mention (but I'll mention it) the TF bug that existed a month after the drop. | |} ---- ---- Is that a thread or a promise? We do not negotiate with hippies. | |} ---- Just as a helpful and constructive tip, if that was your point then maybe your title should have been "Give me monthly updates" instead of "Give me a reason to stay". Because there are lots of reasons to stay, but monthly updates is not one of them. Whoa. TMI, my friend. I didn't need to know that you and the missus are into those dice with the funny shapes. ;) | |} ---- ... Hey. Leave the hippies out of this. | |} ---- Loveyou, on 08 Nov 2014 - 12:33 PM, said: . As for roll play I do that in bed with my wife not on a computer. Well considering that 'Role play' might involve a cop uniform or a school girl outfit, and that 'Roll play' might involve baked goods; the seventies erotic music was the right choice. 'Ooh honey, get the bagel and I'll get the baguette. I'm feeling frisky.' | |} ---- It was the decision makers who are the reason for the bad decisions not the schedule. When the game came out there were design decisions that had been in place: 1) RNG on items 2) How the attunement was set up 3) Crafted items being in general better than dungeon drops 4) Some crafting professions being incomplete - I am looking at you technologist They had been developing the game for a plenty long time, they had people in closed beta highlighting a lot of the problems, they still chose to ignore these until August 2014... Implementing content with bad design choices vs good design choices really shouldn't take a significantly different amount of time, unless they let a specially trained sea otter name "Willyz" select the optimization for all items in the game. | |} ---- ----